A Change of Heart
by kateg123
Summary: Gwen's wedding day is approaching but could she be having second thoughts? Aliens involved of course conspiring in their own evil way to sabotage any hopes Gwen has of a normal wedding day. Spoilers for season 2. Jack/Gwen. T for language, slight smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Gwen/Jack fic so if you are not a particularly keen shipper of that general persuasion to not read this, that is unless you are uncertain and venturing out into open waters with an open mind, in which case...go for it!**

**Thanks to bad2wolf2mcgee for her idea and permission to use this plot.**

* * *

Gwen looked up from the stack of papers she was sorting through to be greeted with the amazing sight of Jack holding out a mug of steaming coffee towards her. And it wasn't just the coffee that looked amazing. 

_Shut up brain_ thought Gwen hurriedly.

"Working late?" Jack asked

Gwen nodded burying her face in the mug in the hopes that the blush arising on her cheeks could be mistaken for a reaction to the rising steam.

"Why don't you go home? I'm sure you have a lot to organise," Jack continued arms folded.

"No everything's pretty much done," Gwen replied not sounding as happy as she should considering she was talking about her wedding day.

"So when's the big day?" Jack asked casually trying not to show like he cared too much.

"Two weeks," Gwen replied staring fixedly at her computer and refusing to look at the one man who could make her change her mind.

"Go home Gwen," Jack said softly dropping his hand onto her shoulder in what he meant as a comforting gesture.

Gwen stiffened at his touch and Jack misinterpreting her response to his gesture dropped his hand hastily and walked off.

Gwen dropped her head onto the desk and banged it repeatedly whispering "stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I be so stupid?"

"Look Gwen I know you have self-esteem issues but banging it out of you is not going to help…unless you want me to do it of course." Owen's smarmy voice reached her ears.

Gwen raised her head off the desk rubbing it a bit and considering to herself that perhaps smashing her head in on the hard desk _wouldn't _solve her problems. Hmm, fancy that?

"Owen sod off," she said whirling her chair around to face him. She had anger issues at the moment and instead of taking them out on herself, here was an easy candidate, "I don't have time to listen to your pathetic excuse for conversation at the moment."

Owen held up his hands defensively and retorted, "Alright alright steady on! I didn't mean any harm you know I was just being myself."

"That's what I was talking about," Gwen muttered, "what do you want anyway?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing with the big day approaching and all," he replied sitting opposite her but straddling the chair.

"Why is all anyone can talk about with me now just about my wedding?" Gwen asked exasperated.

"Nothing personal, it's just most times brides-to-be can't stop talking about their weddings," there was a pause and then Owen continued, "trust me, I know."

Gwen rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about being tied down for the rest of my life," she said.

"Well you have, what, two weeks left? Make the most of them I say," Owen grinned.

Standing up Gwen punched him lightly on the shoulder, "thanks for the advice Owen, I guess I should…just not with you. We've already tried that once before remember?"

Owen coloured but didn't respond. Gwen smiled at him before grabbing her bag and leaving. Although she regretted having the affair with Owen in the first place she was just glad that they had made it back to that place where they could be friends again and joke about it.

He was still a git though.

* * *

Jack watched from his office as Gwen joked lightly with Owen smiling and seeming happier than when he had tried his pathetic attempt at cheering her up. Why wouldn't she open up to him? 

Why would she rather talk to Owen who had screwed her around too many times?

Jack sighed, he could carry on asking himself these questions for the next two weeks but by then it would be too late.

He wasn't exactly sure what it was he would be too late for he just knew that as soon as Gwen said those two words at the altar that she would never rescind her decision. Getting up from his chair he grabbed his coat and ran quickly down the steps from his office yelling, "Owen!"

"Yeah?" Came the 'enthusiastic' response.

"Where did Gwen say she was going?"

"She didn't."  
"What?" Jack almost shouted.

"She didn't say where she was going, I assumed home!"

Jack knew without quite knowing how that Gwen had not gone home. She was in one of those moods where she couldn't quite face Rhys. She needed to let loose. He knew her. Maybe that's why he was nervous.

"Well what were you talking about right before you left?" He asked impatiently.

"Well I was saying how I'd like to fuck her senseless and then she kind of smiled at me and said that I was right." Owen replied looking carefully at his boss's face.

Jack stared at him wondering whether or not he was joking. It was always hard to tell with Owen.

"Seriously?" Jack deadpanned.

"Seriously" Owen nodded.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"But…"

"Yeah I know"

There was a silence as Owen nodded thoughtfully.

Then…"are you going to after her or not?"

Jack started and stared at his employee before nodding and slipping his coat on he left the Hub to search the pubs in the closest proximity.

* * *

Gwen walked out of the tourist shop which disguised the Hub and shivered in the cold air stamping her feet and wrapping her coat further around her. 

She had no idea where she was going she just needed to be alone. Well…not quite alone. Company in the form of a certain male wouldn't go amiss but she banished that thought because the male she was thinking of was not the one she was going to be bound to in two weeks time.

Walking across the square she caught sight of the bright lights and welcoming interior of a pub by the name of 'The Old Man and the Turnip'. Stifling a giggle at the ridiculous names of pubs in Britain she pushed open the door and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender was a cute guy probably a bit young for her but taking pity on her tousled exterior and obvious need for a drink he skipped past a few waiting men and asked her what he could get her.

After ordering a large JD and coke she settled back on her stool and surveyed the crowd. _No I am not looking for a man _she told herself. It had been so long since she had just gone home with someone from the pub that she had probably forgotten how to flirt anyway.

She was just a one man girl from here on in.

For some reason this though depressed her which coincided nicely with the arrival of her drink of which she promptly took a large gulp.

She sensed someone taking the stool next to her and glanced to her left. The bloke who had just sat down leaned over slightly to wave at the bartender and smiled at her. Obviously seeing her haggard face he asked, "Bad day at work love?"

Sliding her left hand onto her lap so her engagement ring was unnoticeable she thought back on her day. It had started with a nice chase through Cardiff after a rogue weevil and ended with her doing shitloads of paperwork and then being hit on by the guy she had had an affair with.

"Just a bit," she replied smiling back at him. So she was getting married, isn't this what people were supposed to do before they got married? Anyway this guy looked nice enough.

Settling back into the familiar rhythm of flirting with random strangers she lapsed into easy conversation with the man whilst unbeknownst to her at that very moment Jack was trying to fend off a drunken woman who insisted on trying to feel him up in a pub nearby.

* * *

"Look lady I have nothing against you. Hell if you had caught me at any other time I would have you like that," he snapped his fingers to emphasise his point, "but right now I have a rather special lady to find." 

The woman giggled and pressed herself closer to Jack reaching up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Oi mate, what do you think you're doing?" Yelled an angry voice behind him, "that's my girlfriend."

"Oh this is so not what I need right now," Jack mumbled before saying louder, "well you should limit her intake of alcohol then."

"Are you calling my girlfriend a slut?" The man yelled bunching his hand into a fist.

Jack rolled his eyes before gently pushing the girl off him and turning around to be faced with a rather large angry man backed by two or three friends.

"No that is not what I was saying at all," he dodged the man's feeble attempt at a punch and pushing him lightly to the ground said, "Better stop that now eh?"

The man grunted in anger and getting up picked up the nearest glass and threw it at Jack who promptly ducked so the glass hit a man standing behind him who then thinking that the man next to him had hit him with a glass punched said man and Jack walked out leaving a fully fledged bar fight in his wake.

Looking around he caught sight of another pub and started walking towards it muttering, "you better be in this one Gwen, can't be starting bar fights everywhere now can I? It's not my fault everyone wants me."

* * *

**Hmmm so this turned out to be longer than I thought it would be and so will probably end up being about three chapters...but then again these things always end up longer than I think they will. However the more reviews I receive the quicker I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was listening to some really depressing music yesterday and typed up a chapter two that was quite dark and a bit depressing completely subconsciously. It was only when I was reading through it that I realised I had classed this under humour and probably needed to make it a bit more light hearted so I re-wrote it. However if anyone wants the 'alternative' chapter feel free to ask in a review! (It involves almost rape, Jack attacking man in defense of Gwen etc...)**

**Anyway thanks to:**

**bad2wolf2mcgee: well I suppose I have already replied to this but thanks again hope this continues to be what you expected.**

**Elphaba: I'm really glad there are other fans of this ship out there yay :)**

**PassionPoet: everyone sure does ;)**

**izzfrogger: thanks and I tried to keep the humour in but tbh I don't know if I'm that great at writing it but I attempted...**

**sarah elizabeth snape: thanks for the review :)**

**Kat Ranger: I definitely will not leave it unfinished I hate it when people do that!**

**MythStar BlackDragon: thanks so much for the review!**

* * *

Gwen laughed as the man finished a particularly funny story involving an empty office, a photocopier and an untimely arrival of his boss. It was nice to be able to just relax and not think about work or her impending wedding.

"So I realise I haven't exactly introduced myself yet," the man said stretching out a hand, "my name's Terry."

"Gwen," she replied shaking his hand and smiling slightly as he held on for a little too long.

"So what happened today that made you come in here practically begging for a drink?" He asked curiously.

"Oh trust me, you don't even want to know," Gwen sighed thinking back on her stupid emotional baggage that she couldn't help but lug around with her.

"No come on, try me," he said smiling encouragingly at her but then seeing her miserable expression he tactfully changed the subject saying, "or we could just chat about another humiliating thing I did at work the other day?"

Thankfully Gwen took a long gulp of her refill which he had kindly paid for and nodded.

Jack was getting impatient. He had searched at least five pubs, wandering around the dismal streets of Cardiff at nearly midnight looking for a potentially intoxicated employee was not something he had thought was in his job description. _But then again with a job like Torchwood who wouldn't want to go out and get completely hammered once in a while? Besides it's Gwen._

Seeing the name of the next pub he giggled slightly, yes he might have stopped off in a couple or five of the five pubs he had searched for a drink – no harm done, and walked swiftly towards it looking forward to the welcoming warmth. Pushing open the door he looked around scanning the room for Gwen but he didn't see her and so made his way to the bar. It was at that point that a small group standing at a point by the bar shifted and he could see the people sitting behind them.

He recognised Gwen instantly, her dark hair shining in the dim lighting and he could even hear her familiar laugh from here. Wait, laugh? What was she laughing about? She couldn't be so drunk that she was already talking to herself.

_Here we go, Captain Jack to the rescue clearing up after his alcoholic associates._

He was within hearing distance of Gwen when he realised with a jolt that she was talking to the man sitting next to her. He studied the man's back frowning when he realised it definitely wasn't Rhys, Owen or Ianto. Well, what other men did Gwen know? Whilst watching a feeling of horror overcame him as the man turned slightly towards Gwen whispering something in her ear and a slight pink tinge suffused in her cheeks.

Okay, what the hell was going on?

The man brushed his lips gently against her ear making his way down her cheek and heading in the general vicinity of her lips.

He saw red. Really he had no idea what he was doing; he just knew that this…man was not going to be kissing Gwen.

Striding forwards he grabbed the guy's shoulder and drawing him around to face him in one swift movement he curled up his fist and gave him a solid punch feeling the satisfying crunch of bone cartilage breaking. The guy fell to the floor with a cry as Jack smiled triumphantly. Brushing his hands in victory he glared at the fallen body and then turning to the gob smacked crowd he said, "it's alright, don't worry that's all I was looking for."

Feeling extremely satisfied with himself he turned to Gwen at last expecting some praise at least. However, he was greeted with her horrified expression and the unexpected question, "what the hell Jack?!"

* * *

After the both of them had been thrown out of the pub, even after Gwen protesting that she didn't know Jack while Jack continued to chat to her, they walked slowly down the street each oblivious to the other's feelings.

"What were you even thinking?" She almost yelled at him restrained only by the wish not to draw too much attention themselves in the deserted streets.

"I was thinking that you shouldn't be kissing strange men in bars," Jack replied defensively, "plus he looked a bit sleazy."

"He was perfectly nice! And you're not my fucking dad! I can look after myself okay?"

Jack sighed realising he may have been a little hasty. He voiced this thought without really thinking and instantly discovered that this may not be the best thing to say to an already annoyed friend.

"A _little _hasty?! Are you joking? You fucking punched him out! I didn't even know his last name, how am I going to apologise?"

"You don't need to _apologise _Gwen, he was a guy you met in a bar who you almost kissed so really no damage done."

There was a silence as both of them regained their composure and then Gwen said, "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

Jack shrugged uncomfortably and settled with saying, "I just thought you were going to do something stupid…which you almost did."

Gwen hit him lightly and said, "Hey," almost softly before muttering, "Thanks though, I guess I was just freaking out a little at the whole marriage thing, you know not being able to ever be with someone else…" she trailed off after realising that this could be horribly misconstrued.

"But you've only been with Rhys for ages," Jack stopped abruptly as he remembered the whole Owen thing and there was an awkward silence as he wondered whether he had put his foot in it and Gwen promptly turned an interesting shade of red.

"Look I'm not going to deny that that was a horrible huge bad mistake, but it's over so I just kind of want to forget it," Gwen said hurriedly.

Jack nodded, "oh of course sorry I brought it up."

They continued walking in a comfortable silence aimlessly until both realised that their feet had brought them back to the entrance to the Hub without even thinking about it.

Gwen laughed shortly, "You know what's weird Jack?" She turned to look him straight in the eyes, "I tend to think of this place more as home than my flat with Rhys."

Jack blinked at the sudden comment and said, "yeah well I think the whole team feels like that, we all spend most our time here I suppose."

He ducked inside the entrance to the tourist shop leaving Gwen to say her last comment to the empty air, "but I'm supposed to feel at home with Rhys, so why do I feel more at home with you?"

* * *

Gwen spent the next week almost in a sort of daze, all she could think of was plans for the wedding, what she was going to wear, the seating plan, what band there should be, had she invited too many people, had she invited enough? The questions never ended and her performance at her job was starting to suffer because of her endless worrying.

"Go home Gwen, I've told you countless times you can take the next week off!" Jack almost shouted at her.

Their encounter the previous week had not been forgotten by either party and Gwen was starting to think/hope that maybe Jack had come looking for her for an entirely different reason and maybe there was another reason he had decided to punch that guy out.

"No way, I need this Jack," Gwen replied tired of having this argument again, "this is the only thing that's keeping me sane from all the planning!"

Jack sighed, it was really a selfish reason why he wanted Gwen to go home and that was mostly because he couldn't really handle watching her as the date of her binding to Rhys grew closer. Usually he wouldn't have interfered but really Gwen didn't seem…happy. Not happy like brides-to-be should be.

And he only wanted Gwen to be happy.

He was starting to wish he hadn't over heard her comment the other week after she had thought he had gone beyond hearing distance.

_But I'm supposed to feel at home with Rhys, so why do I feel more at home with you?_

Jack shrugged secretly happy that Gwen wanted to stay at work and turning his back on her allowed a broad grin to cover his face which he hastily smoothed away as Tosh looked at him curiously.

Hastily he made his way to his office, god he needed a drink.

* * *

**Okay so I have a problem where I have a tendency to draw out the plot to be a lot longer than it needs to be. Basically I only intended for this to be like three chapters long but at the rate it's going it's probably going to be a bit longer because I still have a few ideas.**

**So reviews incite quicker updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a bit longer than the usual but I'm sure you'll all manage fine.**

**Thanks to:**

**PassionPoet - thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it!**

**MythStar BlackDragon - trust me, I want to make Jack happy too!**

**Pandora of Ithilien - yeah I know, I've had my fair share of those lol. Thanks for the review**

**HarriHobbit - thanks so much for your encouraging review, I hope you enjoyed the alternative chapter, feel free to review that as well! lol (wow that was shameless sorry)**

**crazedchick - thanks so much!**

**bad2wolf2mcgee - thanks for that I needed the encouragement that it's ok to have it a little dark because with this plot I'm finding it hard to keep the humour in.**

**WhoKnows909 - I think I already sent you a pm saying to send me your e-mail add but if you do I'll send you the alternate chapter. thanks for the review!**

**Kizzy - thanks so much, your review made me smile :)**

* * *

Gwen sat at home curled up on the couch and clutching her wedding dress. She had had the last fitting that afternoon and it was all ready and fitted perfectly. _Only six days until I'm officially off the market. _At this thought her stomach decided to jump up into her throat and she coughed uneasily trying to throw off the queasy feeling.

She heard a key turn in the lock and the door open and she jumped up attempting to stuff the dress behind the couch without creasing it.

"Gwen?" Rhys inquired as he stepped through the door.

"Err…don't come in yet!" She yelled desperately making sure the dress couldn't be seen before saying, "alright you can come in now."

"What were you doing?" He asked curiously as he kissed her hello.

"Just admiring my dress," she smiled, "and you can't see it yet!"

He smiled back before his expression slipped into one of bland innocence, "so how was work today?"

Gwen sighed; she had been expecting this question. Rhys had asked it everyday for the past week, a last attempt to find out exactly what she did before he became eternally bound to her.

"Same as every other day," she replied as she had every other time.

"You're spending a lot of time there recently," he said again as if he didn't really care but she knew he was only feigning the indifference.

"It's just an outlet for all the stress," she said slowly, wondering if this was an answer Rhys would accept.

"Stress?" He said shortly, _apparently not_, "well if you're getting too stressed out about the wedding maybe we shouldn't be getting married."

She ignored the stab of pain this thought caused her and said quickly, "_every _bride gets stressed about her wedding Rhys!" She reached out to hold his hand, "don't worry, it's normal. It is the most important day of my life after all." She leaned in to kiss him but he turned his face away.

"How can I be sure you'll even show up?" He half muttered.

She frowned, "what are you talking about?"

He finally turned to face her looking her straight in the eyes and Gwen swallowed, perhaps that wasn't much better than him facing away. "I'm talking about the fact that you hardly even seem to know if you'll be home in the evenings half the time. This _special ops _has got you running around whenever the time, how do you know they'll let you off for your own wedding?!"

Gwen flushed, "so this is what you've been moody about lately. Well I can tell you for sure that they are not going to interrupt our wedding. Okay?"

Rhys didn't reply, instead he let her hand go and wandered over to the small kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Okay?" Gwen reiterated.

"Yes, yeah ok fine whatever," Rhys mumbled, taking a swig of beer and belching.

Gwen turned away wrinkling up her nose. Usually Rhys's dirty habits wouldn't have annoyed her but lately they were starting to get to her. The way he chewed with his mouth open and wandered around the flat naked and belched horribly and…the list could go on but instead of dwelling upon it Gwen made sure Rhys was immersed in a leftover takeaway before gathering up her dress and taking it into the bedroom. She hardly slept that night instead she listened to Rhys snoring and thought about her life to come.

* * *

The next morning at the Hub Jack was sitting in his office looking at his watch. It was 7:30 and Gwen was still not in. Ianto had been perfectly punctual as usual and Tosh and Owen had ambled in at their usual time whilst the person he had been looking forward to seeing most was late.

"Where's Gwen?" He said in general to the three people gathered below.

"I don't know," replied Ianto, "but she half an hour later than she usually is."

"I can't get a hold of her on her mobile," Tosh said hanging up her phone.

Jack frowned, when someone was late to a normal job it would have just meant a word of warning from the boss but when someone was late when they worked at Torchwood…well that was a completely different story.

"Keep trying her phone", he said to Tosh who nodded and picked her phone up again, "Owen scan local frequencies to see if there have been any odd sightings around Gwen's area."

It was at this moment that the cog shaped door rolled open and Gwen ran in dragging her bag and a jumper behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted. Her hair hadn't looked as if it had been brushed and her cheeks were flushed from the cold and the running and there were large dark bags under her eyes giving away how tired she was.

"Where were you?" Owen asked incredulously, "you look like you got put in a car wash by accident."

Tosh elbowed Owen and gave him a disapproving look. "What?" He asked, unaware that he really done anything wrong.

Tosh sighed and shook her head before giving Ianto a meaning look and between the two of them they dragged Owen off completely oblivious to anything leaving Jack and Gwen alone.

"What happened?" Jack asked once he was sure the others were out of hearing.

"Nothing, I just overslept," Gwen replied but Jack had known her long enough now and had paid enough attention to her character to know when she was lying or avoiding something.

"That's not everything," he said prompting her.

"Don't bother Jack," she said shortly before sitting herself down before her computer and logging in.

"Gwen if whatever it is that is bothering you is going to impede your work you need to either let me know so I can help or leave." He said bluntly, he needed her to open up to him.

Her reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting, however, as she stood up abruptly and said, "Fine, I'll leave."

He gaped at her before sputtering out, "but you can't! That was just a ploy to get you to tell me what was going on!"

Gwen laughed shortly before clamping her mouth shut and shaking her head, "I can't…I can't…"

Jack quickly closed the distance between them and drew her into a tight hug as the tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"Shh…" he whispered soothingly as she clutched to him. Inhaling to familiar scent of Jack soon calmed her nerves but she didn't want to let go and giggled to herself as she realised she had left a damp patch on his shirt.

"It doesn't matter," he said when he realised what she was laughing at, "I have plenty of others."

"You must, you practically wear the same thing everyday, does your whole wardrobe consist of suspenders and blue shirts?" She snorted into his shirt and Jack gave her an incredulous look, letting the jibe against his dress sense go just because it was making her laugh.

"Hey watch it," he said softly.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled saying, "thanks Jack I needed a laugh."

He didn't reply though because both of them at the same time noticed how close they were and he couldn't think.

All he could think of doing was closing the distance between them pressing his lips softly against hers. For a second they just stayed like that touching but then Gwen responded and moved against him, opening her lips slightly and tilting her head.

She moaned slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist drawing her flush against him and he could feel every inch of her against his body. Her hands moved to his back and his dipped lower as the kiss grew more frantic both of them trying to be as close as possible, even more than they already were. Jack's mind had gone blank and all he could think of was Gwen, her scent, her touch.

They drew apart for a split second as the need to breathe became an urgent problem and Gwen stared into his eyes before seeming to reach a decision and she pushed him back against the nearest desk. She pressed her lips against his again not breaking the kiss while she manoeuvred herself so she was sitting on the desk and Jack standing between her legs.

His hands were everywhere stopping her brain from working; he tugged at the bottom of her jumper and drew it over her head leaving her in just a tank top. His touch on her skin set her on fire, she hadn't felt this aroused in a long time. She drew him closer to her breathing in his smell and not breaking the kiss she dipped her hands lower until she was close to a certain area of Jack she had been curious about for a long time.

He gasped as she caressed him and broke the kiss for an instant. It was in this tiny window of opportunity that Gwen's phone starting ringing.

"Bloody hell I've really got to start putting that thing on silent," she said in a frustrated voice.

Jack just looked at her and then stepped away with an odd expression on his face, "we shouldn't have done that."

Gwen nodded and gathered up her bag saying, "I'll…I'll be off for the next week then" before walking out of the Hub without another word and back to Rhys.

* * *

**Sorry if you were expecting humour, I'm finding it a bit hard to keep that in. However if the character don't decide to interfere I'm 99.9 sure that the next chapter will be the wedding, or at least the beginning. But then again I may completely change my mind while writing it. You never know!**

**Hope you enjoyed the little bit of smut there lol ;)**

**Please review, it really means a lot to know that people actually enjoy reading what I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow it's amazing that I am having such an amazing response to this story, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Just to clarify there was no specific reason why Gwen was upset, she just was worried, tired etc...**

**Thanks to:**

**Me-Lissa1991 - Thanks for your review, here's your update!**

**pinkalarmclock - definitely not enough of us out there, but we'll build up our army gradually lol. Well...umm...no but let's just not think about Rhys right now.**

**Maria Gonzalez - trust me, I wish I was her as well! Well we'll just see where this takes us...**

**HarriHobbit - see above a/n for reasons for Gwen's upset-ness (not a word I know but whatever) I know what you mean, the other chapter would have made the rest of the story a lot darker I think and I'm not sure if I wanted that. Thanks for your review though!**

**bad2wolf2mcgee - thanks :) well...here's hoping you continue to enjoy**

**Kat Ranger - hmm...well let's just say there might not be wedding in this chapter. But it will happen soon - sorry! Thanks for the review, and you're right they are perfect for each other, why don't they notice it!?**

* * *

Jack sat in his office staring into space. It was the early hours of the morning on the day that Gwen Cooper would be married. He hadn't seen her in a week since their last 'intimate' encounter. He had no idea what he was going to say to her even if he did see her anyway. 

The rest of the team had noticed his change of mood but had no idea what was causing it, at least Ianto and Owen didn't. Tosh, being the only woman and therefore more perceptive to these sorts of things, had a slight inkling. This was only made more apparent by the sudden lack of video footage from the exact time Gwen had come in late looking all upset.

Using her genius computer hacking skills, for which she convinced herself was a good reason and she was _not _doing it purely out of a certain sense of nosiness, she managed to retrieve the files that she assumed Jack had attempted to delete. She snorted disdainfully; he would never understand that you just couldn't hide anything from her if there was technology involved.

Pulling up the screen she clicked play on the video forgetting her sound was on full volume after watching an old rerun of Friends last night. Immediately the recognisable sound of two people getting intimately acquainted met her ears. Moaning and panting filled the silence in the Hub and she quickly hit pause looking around wildly to see if anyone had noticed.

She met Owen's eyes looking towards her curiously and her face burned red. _Please say he didn't notice, please let him just be looking at me…_she let that thought go as Owen got up from his desk and sauntering over to Tosh said, "I didn't fancy you to be one to watch porn at work Tosh."

Trying to avert her gaze for him she said hurriedly, "oh I wasn't I was just…" she trailed off as she realised the only plausible excuse would be the truth, "I was just watching security footage that Jack deleted."

Owen smirked as he realised the implications of this and said, "Alright then who was it, Ianto or Gwen?"

Tosh gaped at him and he said defensively, "I'm not that dense! I knew something was up with him and it could only be to do with feelings and shit. That leaves either Ianto or Gwen, although I pretty much think that Ianto's over Jack now so that leaves…" staring at Tosh for agreement he saw her nod and finished, "that leaves Gwen. Finally."

Tosh couldn't contain her amazement that Owen was actually the slightest bit perceptive and continued to gape at him in shock.

Owen laughed and putting his hand on Tosh's shoulder he leaned over her and focused on the screen, "so play it then!"

Tosh felt his hand on her shoulder and was jolted back to reality, pressing play she couldn't even focus on the sexually explicit video but only the feeling of Owen's breath on her neck.

It was then the alarm went off alerting Torchwood to alien activity within Cardiff.

* * *

Gwen stood in front of her mirror in the bathroom. Rhys was asleep having only returned from his stag night a couple of hours ago and was snoring steadily. She hadn't had much of a hen night consenting only to let a couple of her friends from when she worked at the police force take her out to a club. She hadn't been able to focus on having fun though and the same one thought had been running through her mind the whole evening. 

_This is it. This is your last night of being an unmarried woman and you're spending it with a couple of people you hardly know anymore. Not with your real friends._

She knew who she wanted to be with but she hadn't been able to even think about calling Tosh or Owen or Ianto or even Jack over the past week as she had been too caught up in last minute arrangements. She couldn't remember the last time she had sat down with Rhys and had a proper chat. They had been passing each other by in a blur not paying attention the other. She couldn't help but wonder if that was what the rest of her life was going to be like.

She heard a bleep on her phone and went out of the bathroom to read her text. It was an automatic alert sent to every member of Torchwood when alien activity was detected. Another message from Tosh followed it immediately, _don't worry about alert. We'll handle it, you get ready. See you later!_

Well that settled the question that had been plaguing Gwen's mind. She had invited everyone from Torchwood but she hadn't been sure if they were going to turn up. If Tosh was coming it was likely that she was dragging Ianto and Owen along too. The one person she wasn't sure about was Jack. Would he come? Did she even want him to?

Checking the time her stomach flipped as she realised it was six o'clock in the morning. Only four hours until her wedding.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jack asked running down from his office called into action by the loud alarm. 

"There's been an attack outside a bar close to here, probably weevils," Tosh updated him.

"I'll call the police, tell them to secure the area," Owen said as he dialled his phone.

"I'll get the SUV ready shall I sir?" Ianto asked grabbing the keys.

Jack nodded proud of their efficiency and more than a little happy to have something to distract him. "Well what are you waiting for guys, let's get going."

Tosh and Owen shared a look suggesting that they might know the reason why their boss was so glad to hear about a weevil attack.

"Tosh," Owen whispered to her once they were in the SUV, "where did you say this bar was?"

"Right around the corner actually, some street called Hyacinth Road" Tosh said, "why?"

"No reason," Owen replied trying to remember why the name of that road caused a set of alarm bells to start ringing in his head.

Once they got to the crime scene there was already yellow tape around the outside of the bar and an ambulance was loading up the injured man.

They walked over confident and mysterious with their unmarked car and enigmatic leader.

"Right, Tosh you start taking readings," Jack said surveying the area, "Owen you're with me we're going to find this thing. And Ianto you talk to witnesses, retcon if necessary."

"Yes sir," Ianto replied locating a bunch of people standing outside a church on the other side of the road and pocketing the bag of pills Jack handed him.

* * *

"Gwen, when are you going to start listening to me? You have to wear the pink!" 

"No way, red is much more suitable"

"She'll look like a tart!"

"It's her wedding it would be impossible!"

"I'm her mother I think I get to make these decisions yes?" Gwen's mum faced down her cousin with an angry glare.

"Guys," Gwen said forcing her voice to sound calm, "I'd actually just rather to wear the one both of you ignored which is a nice compromise."

Her mother looked at her like she was crazy, "but it's too red!"

"Oh shut up," Gwen sighed despairingly.

It had been an hour and although it was only seven o'clock her mum had showed up intent on getting Gwen to look exactly the way she had imagined while her cousin who was closer in age to Gwen had arrived as the sort of mediator between them. Unfortunately she happened to have extremely different taste in what a bride should look like and had spent the last half an hour arguing with her mum.

"Please let's just you know…get along."

Sitting down on the sofa she dropped her head into her hands and wished desperately that she had slept longer the night before.

The only problem was that sleeping lately had been a little awkward to say the least as she kept having slightly explicit dreams about a certain Captain. Which was not the best thing to happen when you were sleeping right next to a certain fiancé who's name was certainly not Jack. Of course she felt guilty about kissing Jack but it had felt so...right. And she hadn't felt that passion from Rhys in a long time, she shook this thought from her head. It was too late now and these were not the right thoughts to be having right before her wedding.

"We should head over to the church soon anyway," Gwen said as her mum look as though she might interrupt.

"Where's the church again?" Her cousin, Lucy asked.

"On Hyacinth Street," Gwen replied, "it's not too far but we should take the car."

* * *

**Ok I know I said it would be the wedding in this chapter but there's just too much to write! I am pretty sure it will happen next chapter but I think you know by now not to trust that I know what is going to happen in my own fics. Lol.**

**Review and I will update sooner... (it's not bribery I swear!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I feel like I have to point out that I get carried away with these fics and I literally have no idea where they're going or how long they're going to be so this could be dragged on for another two chapters at least if not more! (but who said that was a bad thing - just different to my early expectations)**

**Thanks to:**

**Kat Ranger - I always think suspense is a good technique to use when writing, thanks for noticing! Don't worry, the realisation will come...eventually. And you didn't annoy me, the longer the review the better even if it's all rambly.**

**clarklit05 - thank you. Don't really have much to say considering I just sent you an e-mail...but review again? Lol**

**NeverAndAlways - you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for the review.**

**lady clark of books - you have a very good feeling then! lol**

**Maria Gonzalez - don't worry - you're prayer will be answered lol**

**doctor's gal 1792 - thanks so much for your amazing enthusiastic review. Now go help your mum! lol**

**Pandora of Ithilien - I don't think Owen is dense...but he does sometimes miss out on obvious things. Thanks for your review.**

**bad2wolf2mcgee - yay. again thanks so much! Thanks for commenting on the family bit, I was a bit dubious but I liked it in the end.**

**Terriah - alright steady on, here you go...lol**

* * *

The church clock struck eight o'clock and Tosh looked up from her laptop startled. She was still taking readings of the different radiations found at the scene and hadn't noticed the time passing.

"Ianto is it really eight o'clock?" She asked him as he walked by her on his way to interview another couple of people leaving behind him a bunch of bystanders who suddenly looked very confused about where they were and why they were there.

He checked his watch and nodded, "yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Tosh muttered although she was really thinking _Gwen is getting married in two hours. I don't want to have to tell her that we're not going to make it._

Looking around she couldn't locate Owen and Jack and assumed they were off chasing the alien, which she had determined was definitely a weevil. Although it seemed like a particularly vicious one, it wasn't as shy either. Attacking in broad daylight was not a normal trait for the underground dwellers.

She pressed the button on her com so she could speak to Jack and said, "Jack, Owen can you hear me?"

The reply came quickly, "yeah what have you got for us Tosh?"

"It's definitely a weevil probably still in the close vicinity, it won't want to move around too much in the daylight. Where are you?"

There came the muffled sound of Jack saying, "Owen's gone to check out surrounding buildings I'm just checking out some alleys West of where you are."

"Okay," Tosh hesitated unsure of whether to say it but she had to, "Jack it's eight o'clock…"

There was a silence and she was unsure if Jack had even heard her let alone wanted to reply and then, "I know."

It was enough; he didn't want to talk about it. Tosh hung up and went back to her laptop.

Five minutes later a large car drew up on the opposite side of the road and four men got out laughing and joking with each other, but then they saw the tape and the police cars and the large SUV.

"Hey what's going on here then?" Asked one of them coming over, he looked vaguely familiar but Tosh couldn't place him.

"Just a routine police investigation sir, nothing to worry about, there was an attack here this morning." Tosh replied politely.

The man frowned and then said, "Well it better be finished soon alright? I'm getting married in two hours!"

Tosh froze, his words resounding in her mind. She stared at him in consternation as she remembered where she had seen his face.

_Hyacinth Street, of course! How could I have forgotten?_

She had been standing outside the church that Gwen was going to get married in for two hours and hadn't noticed. _Idiot!_

"Rhys?" She said as he started to walk away

He turned abruptly and stared at her, "how did you know my name?"

She started mentally slapping herself as she realised how weird this must seem to him, she stretched out her hand and said, "Sorry, I'm Toshiko Sato, I work with your fiancée Gwen." It felt weird saying that knowing what she did about Gwen and Jack. Did Rhys know?

Hesitantly he met her hand with his own and replied, "So you're also part of this secret special ops then? I don't suppose you could tell me anything more about this job of yours then?"

Tosh smiled sadly and shook her head, "sorry, it's all a bit boring anyway."

He frowned again and said, "I wouldn't find actually talking to my girlfriend for once boring."

Tosh smiled again as he made his farewell and walked back to his mates but she couldn't help but think that he didn't sound too happy about the fact that he was about to get married.

_But all grooms are nervous on their wedding day. That's it, he's probably just nervous._

* * *

Gwen felt like she was in a dream, the argument between her mother and her cousin washed over her as she ignored it all. Her mum was a notorious backseat driver and it was the only way to keep sane whilst having her in the car.

"Gwen darling you should start your blinker earlier than that, what if someone misunderstands?"

"Leave her alone, she's getting married in an hour and a half, of course she's going to be edgy," Lucy put in.

Gwen sighed, even her attempt to stick up for Gwen wasn't much better.

An hour and a half, that gave her enough time to get dressed (her make – up was already done thanks to the combined efforts of her mum and Lucy with no input from herself) and make sure all the flowers were in the right place and generally give everything a last check.

Pulling into Hyacinth Road she immediately spotted Rhys's car parked outside the church. _So he's already there, why does that thought make you want to throw up?_

Pulling up behind him she caught sight of something that made her stomach freeze and her heart leap into what felt like her brain.

The Torchwood SUV.

Why was it here? Were they already inside? Was _Jack _there?

She hurried out of the car slamming the door and running over to it. There was no one around, just the SUV sitting there.

She wished she had her com with her, she doubted they were inside. It was too early for any guests to be arriving. They were due half an hour before she was to walk up the aisle.

That left only one option. Something had happened close by.

_Damnit why did I leave my com at home?! _She berated herself for the umpteenth time.

Spotting an old woman leaving her house near where the SUV was parked she walked over and said, "Excuse me but you didn't happen to notice anything odd happening this morning did you?"

The woman looked at her with a confused expression on her face, "this morning? There was…something? I don't…I can't…sorry."

She walked off extremely befuddled but leaving an enlightened Gwen. Sure as the pope was catholic that woman had been retconned.

Something had definitely happened around here that morning. Something alien.

* * *

Tosh and Ianto checked with Jack again on the com to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"I'm right around the corner, look I can see you coming." Jack said again

"You said that two corners ago Jack," Ianto replied dryly.

But then Tosh nudged him and pointed out Jack standing on the opposite side of the road staring in completely the wrong direction.

Walking up behind him they giggled wondering when their boss would notice. He turned on hearing them and rolled his eyes gesturing at a couple slowly ambling down the road, "well they _look _like you!"

Tosh checked her watch again noticing it was now nine o'clock. They had one hour to find this thing and get over to the church.

Preferably half an hour if possible. Tosh hated being late.

"Where's Owen?" Jack asked

Tosh shrugged, "we thought he was with you."

Jack pressed the on button on his com and said, "Owen can you hear me? Where are you?"

There was a pause and then Owen's frantic voice came over the radio waves to them all, "guys you have to get back to where we started, I tracked the weevil to some alley but it slipped down another back alley and disappeared into a building back on Hyacinth Road."

Tosh gasped, "Owen this is important is it anywhere near the church?"

Jack and Ianto looked at her curiously still oblivious to their proximity to Gwen's choice of church.

"Yeah Tosh it's right next door, why?"

Already running Tosh yelled into her com, "because that's where Gwen's getting married that's why! In less than an hour!"

* * *

**Ooooh cliffhanger! Sorry I do those a lot. Will try to update soon after I finish mass amounts of biology coursework. I think I have proved my point that the more reviews the quicker the update so now you have incentive!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is quite a bit longer but I couldn't see anywhere else to cut it but I'm sure you won't mind! Lol**

**Thanks to:**

**PassionPoet - thanks so much, here it is!**

**MythStar BlackDragon - guys are generally thick. It's just a fact of life lol**

**JoSchmo666 - Thanks so much and I aim to correct the whole 'not enough Gwen/Jack fics' problem so don't you worry**

**Leapingspots - Thanks so much, well here's more!**

**Pandora of Ithilien - of course they would. lol**

**pinkalarmclock - pornometer? snorts I am so using that one! Thanks!**

**Kat Ranger - I don't mind rambling - honestly. It keeps me entertained! Definitely was incentive to update and more incentive is always good hint hint**

**lady clark of books - me too...me too! (let's cross our fingers for season 2 to answer our wishes)**

**Simone - I won't leave it on a cliffhanger for long...don't worry! and trust, I love the whole Gwen/Jack thing too... sighs wistfully**

* * *

Gwen sucked in her stomach as her mum zipped up her dress. She may have gotten it a tiny bit small but it looked amazing once it was all done up. _If I can get it done up, I really shouldn't have eaten anything for the last week…no, month…_

"All done," her mum said turning her around and staring at her with an odd expression on her face.

"You alright mum?" Gwen asked curiously

"Yeah fine fine," her mum replied absently but her eyes looked bright with unshed tears, "I just can't believe my baby's getting married."

Gwen turned back to the mirror unwilling to meet her mother's eyes. What would she do if she found out her daughter was less than thrilled about her impending nuptials?

Lucy pushed opened the door and said, "Rhys is here, he's getting ready in another room, apparently he's already been here for an hour and a half…"

Gwen looked at her watch, "shit is it already nine thirty?"

Lucy nodded and said, "Yeah the first guests are starting to arrive."

This information caused Gwen's stomach to do what felt like the hundredth loop-the-loop that day but she kept her expression impassive and said nothing.

It was an odd feeling that her fiancé was already in the church but she couldn't see him. _I wonder if he's having the same thoughts as I am_

* * *

"Tosh can you see anything?" Owen's frantic shout filled her ears and she yelped at the sudden volume.

"No need to yell Owen, your voice _is _right in my ear," she whispered holding her gun out and swiftly turning the corner of the street. _No weevil._

"Sorry but do you see anything?" He repeated more softly

"Nothing here, what about where you are?"

Owen replied in the negative and Jack's voice came to her over the com, "Toshiko, Owen meet me and Ianto back at the SUV we have to talk."

Wondering whether Jack was finally going to admit defeat and actually pluck up the courage to step into that church Tosh pocketed her gun and turned back down the street.

The SUV quickly came into her sights and she could see Owen, Jack and Ianto standing by it waiting for her. Across the street cars pulled up in front of the church releasing guests into the awaiting chapel. Jack, she noticed, was avidly avoiding looking at it.

"Did you find something Jack? Because if you didn't I really think we should be heading into that church. We owe it to Gwen to at least show up to her wedding!"

Jack ignored her last comments and answered, "I found a trace of rift radioactivity which led away from this road at first but it seemed to circle back again and Owen said he chased it into one of these surrounding houses."

"It might have moved on in the time we've wasted searching for it though," Owen interrupted.

"I don't know," Jack replied, "this one's behaving strangely. Weevils don't usually like to be exposed in public places, especially in daylight. It would have headed for somewhere dark and deserted most likely."

"Well it's day time," Ianto put in, "which most likely means it would have gone inside somewhere if it wanted dark."

Tosh felt her stomach clench in disappointment, why did she get the feeling that they weren't going to be making it to the wedding?

"Are you saying that we have to search each of these houses manually?" Owen asked, "Can't you do something fancy with your laptop and scan for infra-red or whatever?" He directed this question at Tosh.

"I could," she said, "but they have the same core temperature as humans and we wouldn't be able to differentiate between weevil and human."

Owen rolled his eyes and muttered, "Typical."

It was at this moment that the church doors across the road slammed shut and the faint sound of organ music could be heard from inside.

"There better be something exciting about this weevil to make us miss the wedding," Tosh sighed.

* * *

"Two minutes Gwen," her mother said poking her head around the door.

Butterflies fluttered somewhere within her but she ignored them and just managed to nod.

She knew she was doing what was expected, what would give her a normal life. But she knew it wouldn't make her completely happy. _Rhys would never be Jack._

The thing about Jack was that he was completely and utterly untouchable. She couldn't pin him down, and his mystery was what was most appealing. As well as his charm and manners and smile…oh and his general good looks. But what she had with Rhys was _real_ it was a proper relationship she could talk about with her mum and Lucy and…

She jumped as the church doors slammed and the organ started playing.

_Well here goes nothing._ She thought as Lucy walked in dressed in her bridesmaid dress and carrying her bouquet.

"Time to go Gwennie," she said softly smiling encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath Gwen took the flowers and setting a smile upon her face which felt so fake she exited the small room and started the long walk up the aisle.

She tried not to be too obvious when searching the crowd for her team, for Jack. She couldn't see them. They weren't there, probably off chasing some alien.

She could see Rhys at the end of the aisle, the first time she had ever seen him in a tux and she had to admit he looked good. _But not as good as Jack would look in a tux. _She banished these thoughts. Definitely not the right ones to be having she literally was walking down the aisle.

Setting her gaze ahead of her she continued on still hoping to hear the door at the back open to admit latecomers.

* * *

"Nothing in here," Owen said coming out of a house opposite the church.

"Same here," Jack said exiting his and apologising to a shocked looking old lady.

A muffled scream came from the next house down and a bulky figure in a boiler suit lumbered out of the door and looked around wildly.

"Gotcha," hissed Jack raising his stun gun.

Tosh stumbled out after it her coat torn and her arm bleeding but her gun was raised and her eyes blazing.

"Tosh, you alright?" Owen yelled concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah fine, it just surprised me that's all," she yelled back trying to get a clear shot at it as it ran backwards and forwards.

Suddenly it broke its pattern and running awkwardly in Jack's direction it wove this way and that avoiding any bullets Jack shot at it. It continued straight on towards the one place they were trying to protect.

"Get it away from the church!" Jack yelled but none of them could get a clear shot and the weevil raced up the steps and hurled itself through one of the stained glass windows and into the dim, dark interior of the church.

"Shit," Tosh said angrily knowing they had just ruined what was prospectively the best day of Gwen's life. Or maybe not considering what she had seen on the CCTV footage...she was still confused about that but knew better than to bring it up with either Gwen or Jack.

* * *

Gwen reached the altar and stood facing Rhys who was looking at her with a stony expression on his face and maybe a little bit of surprise. _Why would he be surprised that I was here?_

The priest started the ceremony with the obvious, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

It was then that the sound of glass breaking and gun's firing drew the crowd's attention to the back of the church.

Gwen spun around and gaped in horror as she recognised the hulking creature which had disrupted the ceremony.

"Not a weevil," she moaned to herself.

"What?" Rhys asked sharply.

But she ignored him and before she could even react to its presence four figures darted through the doors each aiming a gun at it.

At the sight of the strange, terrifying creature and the guns chaos broke out. People started screaming and milling around each trying to get out but simultaneously getting in each other's way.

Gwen could hear Jack's shouts of "everyone keep calm!" But it wasn't helping and the weevil was becoming more and more distressed by the panic.

And it was approaching the altar. There was a clear passage up the aisle as people were avoiding going near it but all the pews were now empty and everyone was clogging up the passages on the sides of the church.

"Gwen," Rhys said weakly, "what is that thing?"

"Oh for gods sake!" She cried out, "I am not having a fucking _alien _ruining my wedding day!"

The weevil drawn to the sound of her cry started bumbling towards them and by this time the priest had deserted the altar and had left Rhys and Gwen alone.

"Gwen get back!" Rhys said, all eyes were on them and the weird shape approaching fast. Jack was trying to sneak up behind the weevil and Gwen was frozen in horror at the complete irony of the situation. She almost felt like laughing. Except every time she moved or made a sound she drew its attention.

"Gwen, stay still," Jack ordered reaching in his coat for his tazer and the weevil spray.

"Who is that bloke? Is he the one you work with? Why are the _special ops _here?" Rhys whispered.

The weevil heard, the weevil turned and lunged at the same time that Jack threw himself forward and jumped onto its back. He stunned it immediately and sprayed it for good measure.

Getting up off of the weevil he dusted off his hands and looked up towards where Gwen and Rhys were standing. Avidly avoiding Gwen's gaze he smiled weakly at Rhys and said, "Congratulations?"

* * *

**Hmmm...yes so more chapters to come. Thanks for the overwhelming response...if you keep it overwhelming I promise quick updates! I have a week of holiday now so if I can cram in enough revision for my A Level mocks (yay) then I should be able to finish this soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, there's an amazing amount of reviews for this story which just makes me feel like dancing (but not really...lol)**

**Thanks to:**

**Kat Ranger - of course there was always going to be a well-timed interruption! lol. Please don't hunt me down, here's the next chapter!**

**Leapingspots - definitely the best way to ruin the wedding hehe.**

**emelye14283 - thanks for your review, here's the next chapter!**

**PassionPoet - of course he is! thanks for your review.**

**Pandora of Ithilien - yes I made sure of it! lol but thanks for reminding me about that. I made sure to put it in.**

**bad2wolf2mcgee - thanks so much! Glad it's up to standards**

**lady clark of books - well...you'll just have to see. thanks for the review though**

**MythStar Black Dragon - he wasn't actually congratulating him, he was trying to be polite when secretly he was jumping with joy! hehe**

* * *

Ianto and Owen had lugged the weevil back out to the SUV while Tosh got the job of administering retcon to each of the guests. She was just glad they had made a new batch recently otherwise they definitely would not have enough to go around.

Gwen was sitting on a pew in the front row staring at the floor trying to ignore the argument taking place right next to her.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell that thing was? Because it just disrupted my wedding so I think I have the right to know!" Rhys yelled at Jack who was sending desperate glances towards Gwen.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything, confidentiality and all that you know?" Jack replied forcefully.

Rhys poked a finger to Jack's chest and said, "now you listen here, this was supposed to be the best day of my life and…"

He was cut off by Gwen however as she stood up and said wearily, "Rhys…just drop it."

Rhys turned in amazement to stare at her, "So you're taking his side now are you? You just want me to _drop _it? Oh it's all well and good because _you _know what's going on with your special ops but what about me? Do you ever think about me Gwen?!" He was shouting by the end and drawing the attention of some of the now-confused wedding guests who Tosh was attempting to usher out of the church.

She had assumed correctly that the wedding was pretty much a lost cause.

"Rhys…" Gwen whispered unsure how she should respond.

"And what was that you were saying about an _alien_? Is there something you should be telling me Gwen, how about you've gone fucking mental?!"

Rhys stepped closer to Gwen as she just stared at him feebly. Jack had the sense to back away and had gone to help Tosh get the retconned guests out of the door.

"Rhys you know that's not what it's like, I just don't want this day to get any worse…"

"Oh I don't see how it could get any worse, not only does some weird fucking alien thing insist on _ruining _our wedding but then that Captain Jack Harkness shows up and has to bloody save the day!"

"He saved our lives Rhys," Gwen replied shortly.

Rhys gaped at her and managed to stutter out, "that's not the point!"

Gwen was silent as she watched Rhys try to understand what had happened. She was pretty sure he didn't actually believe the weevil has been an alien and that he was just humouring her.

She vaguely wished he did think it was an alien though because then she could retcon him and they would just have the wedding again. She could tell him the wedding had been disrupted by a normal human activity like a fire in the next building or something. That would have been the gist of what Tosh had told the guests.

Then Rhys said something that threw all thoughts of retcon out of the window…

"Gwen, I'm sorry but I can't marry you. Not now, not after your work continues to disrupt our lives together. It just won't work, you'll always pick it up above me," he said scornfully, "and you'll always pick that bloody Captain Jack Harkness."

* * *

Jack had backed away as soon as he realised the conversation had turned from angry accusations against him to a more personal talk between lovers.

"Tosh you need any help?" He asked eager to do something to get his mind off of what had just happened.

He couldn't help the happy feeling bubble up inside of him. Gwen had not gotten married…unfortunately she was still engaged and he knew it was terrible of him to think of this disruption as a good thing but nobody had been hurt and _Gwen hadn't gotten married! _He almost felt like kissing the weevil that had caused all the chaos. After all he had kissed weirder things in his lifetime.

"Yeah just help me get these people out here," she replied gesturing at the confused mass.

"What did you tell them?" He asked

"Just that there had been a fire scare next door and they were worried it would spread into the church and we had to evacuate."

Jack just nodded glancing back at Rhys and Gwen who seemed to be still arguing.

"What's happening between them?" Tosh asked quietly.

"I don't know," Jack replied turning back to her.

"Jack," Tosh said unsure how to phrase this, "the security footage you deleted…I thought…I found…"

Jack interrupted, "forget it Tosh it didn't mean anything."

"Jack, I've seen the way she looks at you and you at her; I know that it wasn't nothing." Tosh replied staring at Jack intensely.

"Why are you saying this Tosh?" Jack asked his voice cracking, "It's not like I can do anything about it!"

Before Tosh could reply there came an anguished cry from Gwen's direction and they turned to see Rhys striding away from her his face set in grim determination. Gwen was sitting on the steps leading up to the altar staring after him in disbelief.

* * *

Jack had no idea what had just happened but Gwen was upset and he didn't like that. Rushing towards her he sank down on the steps next to her and seeing the tears trailing their way down her cheeks he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Gwen, what happened?"

She didn't reply and just sat still and silent letting the tears run down her cheeks. She wasn't even crying properly and the only indication that she was upset were the tears. For the first time in a while Jack had no idea what to do.

* * *

On hearing Rhys's declaration Gwen had stared at him in shock wondering whether he was serious. Then it had all sunk in and letting out a wordless cry of shock she had stared after the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with walk out of her life.

Then Jack had come running and she couldn't think because he had his arm around her and she remembered the last time they had been together.

Perhaps it was better this way. It had been inevitable really that Rhys would figure _something _out, as long as it wasn't the truth.

"Gwen?"

Jack's voice brought her back to reality and she said "we can't retcon him."

Jack looked startled that this was what she was thinking about and said, "We have to, he saw the weevil."

"Jack! I can't retcon him and have him forget everything. He'll go back to loving me or at least thinking he loves me and I, _I _will be the one who has to deal with the fact that he didn't want to be a part of my life!"

"Gwen…" Jack said helplessly as he realised what this implied about the engagement.

"Jack, he thought it was a government experiment gone wrong or something. He certainly didn't believe that it was an alien. Just let him go…I will."

Jack nodded his head slowly; he had broken the rules for her before. He could do it again.

"Well you're going to need a place to sleep, you can crash at the hub," he saw the look she gave him and grinning for the first time in a week he said, "don't worry I won't try anything...yet"

Gwen rolled her eyes feeling the ache inside of her dissipate somewhat. _At least I still have Jack…and his completely rubbish sense of humour. _

* * *

**Don't worry that's not the end! More to come as soon as I get my ideas figured out...which hopefully will be soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter! Wow it's been a journey. But thanks for all your support and keep your eyes peeled (that's such a weird expression) because I have ideas brewing for more stories and yes they're all Jack/Gwen!**

**Sorry to people who didn't think it was realistic for Rhys to walk...there was really no other way to get rid of him.**

**Thanks to:**

**MythStar Black Dragon - haha you're so mean...but I agree lol**

**WhoKnows909 - I can't retcon him because then he'll forget he broke up with Gwen. And we don't want that to happen do we...thanks for your review!**

**Elphaba - I know some spoilers for the wedding episode...if you're interested! Lol, thanks for your review.**

**izzfrogger - thanks for your review! And yep...well...wait and see!**

**Kat Ranger - course I'm continuing it, we need some Jack/Gwen. Unfortunately this is the last chapter...**

**PassionPoet - thanks, and here's your update**

**lady clark of books - haha, blunt but I understand. thanks**

**Pandora of Ithilien - yeah well I try not to pity him because at some point he just has to go. lol, um I just kind of pretended it didn't happen. Or it was like a one time thing. lol**

**Simone - thanks so much, that's really encouraging!**

**ShadowHex - yeah well I didn't really know how else to deal with Rhys...he's a bit of a bother. Lol, thanks for your review!**

**bad2wolf2mcgee - well...this is it. Once again thank you for your idea!**

**Remote Control Princess - I think I replied to your review already but I am uploading more slowly on LJ so as to not block up the community with my fic! But thanks for searching!**

**Adeline ambition - thanks...here's more!**

**Terriah - hehe, yep...thanks for reviewing**

**Kyizi - thanks, here's more lol**

* * *

It had been a week since the disaster that was Gwen's wedding and in the meantime she had been basically living at the Hub. To her surprise it wasn't much of a change, she had spent most of her time there anyway. Now there was just the added bonus of sleeping there as well. She had been crashing on the sofa in the break room which wasn't exactly comfortable but it served the purpose well.

She supposed she was avoiding the upside to her new situation which was the one she enjoyed the most; the constant presence of Jack.

He could comfort her like no one else, making her laugh at the slightest thing. He knew how to take her mind off of what was bothering her.

The first couple of days had been hell, she had gone back to her flat making sure Rhys had left first to find her stuff all in a corner of the flat. She hadn't even bothered to make sure it was all there, she had just bundled it into her car and driven off shutting to door to her…no Rhys's flat for the last time.

Now lying on the sofa she waved goodbye to Owen, Tosh and Ianto as they headed off to the pub. They had been tiptoeing around her recently and although she appreciated their lack of questions she hated that they no longer felt comfortable socialising with her.

"So," came the unmistakable American drawl breaking her reverie on the woes of her life, "what are we watching tonight?"

It had become a custom for Jack and Gwen to just curl up on the couch watching films in the evenings and since Jack rarely slept anyway he stayed up until Gwen inevitably fell asleep on his shoulder. He had been giving it time, he didn't want to push her but he couldn't help but feel that maybe the lack of wedding had been a good thing.

He hoped that Gwen was feeling the same way but he knew she was still feeling the loss of Rhys, after all she may not have loved him the way she thought she had but she had been with him for a bloody long time.

"I don't mind," she replied and then added mischievously, "how about a nice romantic comedy?"

She expected Jack to make a snide comment about how he was too much of a man to watch a chick flick…after all that was what Rhys had always done. She had not expected Jack to smile suddenly and say, "Sure I have a collection in my office, come and choose."

Gaping after his retreating back she had stifled a smile, this was Captain Jack Harkness she was thinking about after all – who knew what else he had to hide, and followed him upstairs.

"So take your pick," Jack had said gesturing at the impressive collection of movies he had accumulated over the years.

"So is this what you do every evening when everyone leaves then? You just sit around and watch films?" Gwen laughed but also flinching inwardly at the lonely picture this painted of him.

Jack grinned at her and said cheekily, "sometimes but I do get out more than you think you know."

Gwen tried to ignore the stab of jealousy she felt at the thought of Jack with another woman…or man…or any particular life form.

Bending down to check out the films lower down she could feel Jack standing behind her and wondered whether he was also perusing the selection or just checking her out.

Knowing Jack it was probably the latter, she almost wished that he was. But that was stupid; she couldn't start thinking about someone else when she had just broken off her engagement!

There was another smaller voice in her head that argued back, _why not? Rhys was the one who left you, you have no reason to feel guilty. And you know that things with Rhys haven't been right for months. Not since you joined Torchwood…and met Jack._

She realised she wasn't focusing on the films and instead was sort of revelling in the feeling of Jack's warm body close by hers.

_God what's wrong with me, I'm suddenly a horny teenager and can't take my mind off of him._

"Right got one," she announced randomly picking one off the shelf…then she got a good look at it and did a double take. "Jack seriously…Legally Blonde?"

Jack didn't even blush or anything just grabbed the film and said, "What? It's good quality stuff"

Gwen laughed and couldn't stop, this was just too strange. "You know Jack, sometimes you're the gayest man I know!"

Jack turned to stare her straight in the eyes with a deep intensity, "oh I'm open to all genders Gwen, you know that."

Blushing slightly at his insinuation she lowered her eyes and went to move past him, stopping briefly as he seemed to make an involuntary movement towards her but stopped himself.

Her mind was screaming at her to _move! Get away before you do something you'll regret!_ Her body however was thinking exactly the opposite and it was already turning to face Jack.

Their proximity was drowning out all rational thought and she could feel Jack's breath on her lips she was so close to him. All she had to do was move that small step forwards and she would…

Before she could finish her thought Jack had acted before her and pressed his lips gently, hesitantly against hers.

For a split second she contemplated moving away…stopping it before it even happened. But then Jack circled her waist with his hand and drew her closer and she could already feel herself responding to his kiss. Her lips parted and she felt his meld against hers, his tongue slipping in scraping against her teeth. Her hands met around his neck and the DVD dropped to the floor forgotten.

The kiss was becoming more passionate and heated; he had pushed her against the doorframe pushing his body as close to hers as he could.

Her fingers were already working on his shirt and in that brief period of time he had already managed to get her top off. How he did that she had no idea but for the first time she was thankful for his wide experience in this particular department

Drawing his lips away from hers in difficulty he whispered roughly, "Are you sure about this?"

Feeling happiness well up inside of her at the fact that he actually cared she replied, "Definitely" before doing something to him which made him groan and say, "well you seem to be sure."

They managed to stumble down to the sofa gradually shedding clothes on the way there and in the subsequent post-coital bliss Gwen whispered, "thank you."

"What for?" Jack replied

"For helping me forget," Gwen said

Jack smiled but then said, "That's not the only reason I wanted this Gwen"

She nodded and said, "I know…as long as you don't run off again."

"That's not going to happen again," Jack replied shuddering as he remembered what had happen in the space of time he had been gone before, Gwen wasn't going to be getting engaged to anyone other than him…and that was the end of it,

Gwen said, "What do you think the rest of the team will say when they realise?"

Jack laughed picturing their reactions but then said, "Oh actually I think they've been expecting this for a while."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked curiously

"Well Tosh and Owen may have seen the CCTV footage of us…" Jack trailed off as Gwen punched him lightly on the arm.

"I thought you deleted that!" She said in outrage

"Yeah but this is Tosh we're talking about," Jack said as if it was obvious.

Gwen chuckled to herself and then asked, "Should I go get the film then?"

Jack rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply before whining, "Do you have to?"

Gwen smiled fondly at him and reluctantly getting off the sofa to find where she had dropped the DVD in their um…embrace she looked back to see Jack watching her.

Feeling the happiest she had in this whole long week she had an optimistic feeling that she was going to be feeling quite happy for quite a few days to come…

* * *

**Wow...so it's all over but as I said at the top, author alert me or something. I mean I'm not guaranteeing that I'll write more fics (just covering my ass here) but I am pretty sure the muse for Jack/Gwen is not going to leave me for a while.**

**Also has anyone else noticed how there's like a little community of Jack/Gwen shippers of this site, so it's always the same people who write and review them. It makes it feel like we're all in a little family or something...lol**

**Also sorry if anyone thought the ending was overly cheesy...I'm so crap at writing endings to stories. **


End file.
